Ship
by LiKaTaSa
Summary: The little demon explains the concept of 'shipping' to Soul. (T because I'm paranoid and DEATH, what have I done!)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Death! Why the hell do you always want Maka to be affected too?!" Soul yelled after the last battle the demon had convinced Maka to use the Black Blood.

The little demon shrugged. "I figure insanity's better with a little company."

Soul let out a breath and turned his back on the demon. "That doesn't make any freakin' sense."

The little demon followed his actions. "Look, I might kind of ship you two."

Soul turned. "What?"

The demon strolled over the piano in the center of the room and sat on the fall board. "I ship you two. Haven't you heard the term?"

Soul shook his head slowly, wondering what this guy was up to.

The demon sighed. "'Ship' is short for relationship. To ship, or support a 'shipping', is to want two or more people to end up together."

"Or more?!" Soul asked.

"Yes, there are some creepy people out there who ship the strangest things. I like the classic one though. Mostly because anyone who ships you two has a love-hate relationship with me. I have fans, can you believe it?" The demon cried happily.

"Wait... people ship Maka and I?" Soul asked incredulously, pink tinting his cheeks.

"Oh yes.. I've written some fiction myself, would you like to take a gander?" The demon said, making his way to a desk that appeared out of nowhere.

Soul figured he shouldn't ask about that when he could ask, "What do you mean fiction?"

The demon sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be a teenager? Fan fiction. It's when people make their own plots to a show, like creating an Alternate Universe, or just writing some nice fluff in the middle of the series."

Soul decided he wouldn't ask what Alternate Universe or fluff was, or what the hell he meant by series. "So people write about me?"

"Oh, not just you, Soul. They write about everyone! I especially love SoMa, but I've seen a few SoKis that work too."

"SoMa? SoKi?"

"Soul and Maka, Soul and Kid. Like, the shipping." The demon explained, pulling out a laptop.

"Are you saying people think I like guys?! I like Kid?!" Soul cried loudly, thinking how uncool it was that people were messing with him in such a way.

"Well, they may not think you do in the series, but they definitely want it to happen." The demon clarified.

There was that word again. _Series..._

"Look, I want you to read this. Let me know if you feel out of character or anything." The demon said, pushing the laptop his way. Soul grabbed it tentatively and let his eyes slowly scan the words. As they did, they widened and his jaw fell open. His cheeks were turning an incredible shade of red, maybe even deeper than his eyes, and his knuckles were turning white as he clutched the laptop.

Soul put the computer down slowly and his face became stoic. He turned to the demon. "You're a sick little bastard."

"Well? Did you like it?" The demon pushed.

Soul stiffened, ready to bite the demon's head off and instead let out a breath and turned away, feeling Maka trying to wake him up. "It... wasn't bad."

How the hell was he going to face Maka after what he just read?

And... where could he find more?

* * *

A.N.: Okay, that was wrong on SO MANY LEVELS, but it was fun to write so I did it. :D Please review!

I do think that Soul would appreciate it, if not just because I'm a huge SoMa shipper and think he would get a kick out of it.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :]D MUSTACHE!


	2. Chapter 2

The demon smiles as he types in his small laptop. "Ooh, this is turning out really well..."

He glances up at the camera before turning back to his fan fiction. "Yes, I'm aware of all of you. Why else would I make them dance? Soul and Maka, I mean. It was for you SoMa shippers out there."

He chuckles at something he wrote and pauses, giving an evil smirk to the camera. "And don't tell me none of you enjoyed seeing Maka act like that under the influence of me? I'm sure you all liked that ending where she reached out to him and saved him at the end."

"And that's for all you anime watchers. I sacrificed my original plans for all of you and made sure there were tons of memorable moments in there for you." He goes back to his writing. "Now in the manga... Well, let's say I had a lot more planned than what you read, but the illustrators thought it was a bit much and wouldn't put it in."

"I thought I would be able to convince that bunch because of what they put in there, but they were hellbent on keeping everything platonic..." The demon scowls. "All I did was for nothing. All I did for those two and they just... He ate me."

The demon looks up, his scowl replacing itself with a smile. He waves a finger about. "But I'm still here! I'm still alive and kicking, I'm still a part of Soul's subconscious. As long as I'm in his memories, I am _alive._"

He gives a lecherous grin. "And you were wondering what I made him read before? It's from my own works. I would read it to you... but I don't think it's allowed on your site. Even with the M rating."

"I want to show you all something." He closes his laptop and darkens the already dim room. A holographic image of Soul and Maka appears.

They're older, adults, and living in the same apartment. Her hair is down. She's holding a small bundle in her arms and smiling at it lovingly. Soul wraps his arms around her from behind and whispers something in her ear, causing her to stiffen and castigate him.

He chuckles and rests his chin on her shoulder, his red eyes softening as they watch the watch the bundle. A small arm reaches out from the bundle and Soul raises a finger to touch it when it flashes and turns to a small gray scythe. Soul gasps and Maka giggles, reaching her head down to kiss the bundle.

They walk to the room that once belonged to Maka open the door to reveal a crib and other baby-esque things. But the crib was important. It had belonged to Soul when he was a baby and still had small scratches where he'd rubbed his scythe arm as a babe.

She set the bundle down in the crib and cooed to it as Soul hugged her from behind and stared at her lovingly. She sighed with satisfaction and says something to Soul. He grins and takes her hand. She turns to him with a look of confusion as he leads her out of the room. She barely has time to hit the light switch as he pulls her out. He reaches behind her and closes the door slowly before turning to her and saying something. She turns red and gestures to the room, while protesting quietly.

His grin spreads from ear to ear and he bends down to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. She slaps his back lightly, her mouth contorted into a grin as laughs quake her being. He opens the door to his-_ their _room and he drops her onto the bed. Her laughter stops and he climbs over her, they smile at each other, their contrasting eyes filling with adoration for the other. He drops his head to her ear and whispers something. She shakes her head with a small smile then pushes lightly at his chest before sighing.

_Fine._

The hologram disappears and the demon approaches the camera. "That was what I was trying to achieve. And I got it! And while the sadistic and nasty side of me wishes there would be more yelling, roughness, _naughtiness_, this is good enough."

"Now, I want you all to go back and think about all I did to these two, and think about how much closer I brought them." He huffs and crosses his arms. "Maybe then, you could find it in yourself to appreciate me a bit more."

He sighs and drops his arms. "Now here I am, with nothing to amuse me but Soul's memories and the like. Even as they're created I see them. All I can do is sit and wait until the memories stop coming and I'm left with nothing."

He smiles and his normal scandalous nature returns. "But that time is far from now and there's still much more to explore! For example-"

The demon freezes and bites his fingers. "Oh no, I mustn't! What would you think of me if I did?"

He turns and raises his hand behind him. "Oh no... Not yet... Until next time... Friends."

The light goes out.

**(Okay, the last chapter got so much response I was like, 'I'll try to make more!' So, I guess this is turning into a Little Demon shipping thing. He's just going to gush over them and schtuff and WAHH! This last little part got a bit serious, but I liked it. Please review!)**


End file.
